Freedom Planet: The Burning Hearts Fan Noval
by lionsfang51
Summary: Fight your way across the celestial world of Avalice where cats are green, motorcycles drive up walls and monster girls do most of the buttkicking! Join a spunky dragonoid and her friends against an alien attack force and a dark legendary evil, that will threaten the world once more.
1. Chapter 1

Fireworks light up the night sky of Shang Mu's Fortune district, thousands of the spectators' cheers as the sounds of music drummers who walk the main street, with a team of dancers who manipulate a long flexible figure of a dragon using poles positioned at regular intervals along the length of the dragon. The dance team mimics the supposed movements of this river spirit in a sinuous, undulating manner, a small car towed a large lantern statue of Mayor Zao across the street.

A lime hired teenage Kylin Girl, who stood behind the heavy line of the crowd, dress in a tan button up sleeveless orient style dress, a tan colored arm sleeves, a green sash on the waistline and a black skirt. One of the two things she loved most about the festival is the fireworks and the ribbon dancers. If only she can see before the ribbon dancers performed without the crowd blocking her view. At least she can see the fireworks from here.

The loud voice caught the girl's attention. "HEY YOU, OVER HERE!" She glance at the direction to the voice only to see a panda girl a block away from her carrying what it appeared to be a horn on the right hand and waving her left hand at her direction. The green eyed Kylin Girl blinked and pointed at herself for clarification from the girl.

"YEAH YOU, COME OVER HERE!" The Girl said using the horn again. The Kylin Girl shrugged and ran up to the panda girl.

"Howdy stranger! I got front row seats, if you want to see the parade up close with me?" the panda girl asks cheerfully, she wore an orient button up shirt and dress pants with gold trimmings. Her head ware is styles as well, with green sashes wrapped and tied around her rounded shape ears with two see-through cloths on both sides she also wore two bracelets on both her wrist, which they fit well sort of.

The Kylin teen smiled, "Um yeah." in reply the other girl smiled back, "Awesome~! Follow me!" the panda teen gestured to her. The Kylin followed.

The two girls move ahead through the crowd, "ALL RIGHT Y'ALL, MOVE IT OR LOSE IT. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. THANKS, THANKS AGAIN!" the panda teen said using her bullhorn.

'That horn this person is using is unusually loud' the Kylin thought wail she's following this person in question.

They reached the front of the crowd fence. "The names Chufai by the way!" Chufai the panda smiled at the Kylin girl. "I'm Ting, Ting White, it's nice to meet you and thanks!" Ting the Kylin smiled back. "Oh it's nice to meet you to Ting, and you're welcome!" Chufai said cheerfully.

A marching band, with Orient traditional wears, they march through the street with bamboo flutes, drums, and Erhu interments, they bane performed a Shang Mu folk song. Another small car towed a gigantic lantern portrait of Mayor Zoe's grinning face. Fireworks continued to lite up the night sky, as the ribbon dancers', with their charming blend of red and yellow sashes, they twirled and skipped tiptoed across the street.

"So what's bring you here at Zao's autumn festival?" Chufai ask.

Ting blinked in surprise, "Oh um, I only came here to see the dancers, and the fireworks. This is my first time being here actually." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Really? Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Kingdom of Shuigang,"

Chufai made a slightly surprised expression at Ting's answer. "Shuigang? I hear a lot of people fled from there because of that New King, Dail." Her brows frowned.

"Huh?" Ting look at her startled at the news. The girl, Chufai continued. "He went all crazy and started blaming his people for - hey what is that up there?" Chufai pointed above the pread.

Ting looks up to see a green floating saucer with rockets horizontally moving around the big body. She couldn't help but feel amazed but something about it doesn't seem right at the same time. The crowd cheered louder at the new strange floating object as if it was part of the performance.

"It must be for the autumn festival, I'd never see an aircraft like that," The Panda girl commented and clapped.

"Grahh! Oh for the love of… that stupid Squid Bot did nothing about this stupid bug in the system! Oh sure, like I wanted to watch some loser party! " The mechanical armed Viper complained. After a few moments the computer systems is properly back online.

"Finally, now I can get out here and find that freak!" Spherpatine reach for his microphone. "THAT RIGHT! I'M COMING FOR YOU. YOU FREAK! " he said though the flying saucers loudspeakers.

The flying saucer like aircraft had flown away from the main street.

"Wow that was… ok then! So Ting -"

"Did that thing just talked?" Ting ask astonished.

"O-oh I'm pretty sure that someone that controlling the flying saucer is using it speakers." Chufai explained.

"Oh, right… speakers," Ting blush and twiddling her fingers. She just remembered asking her guide twenty questions about these newfangled things in Avalace.

"Whoever is speaking though sounded like there looking for someone."

"Yeah, without a doubt, but then again its proudly part of the show." Chufai said wail she was stretching. "So Ting after the prerad is over, do you want to get something to eat? I know a friend that owns a good noodle shop."

"Well…, I am kind of hungry. Sure why not." Ting smiled at her new acquaintance, Chufai.

...

**_Bamboo Casino_**

"Um, hello is anyone, hear?" Milla said out loud while she was walking through the main casino hall; she can hear the machines humming, the bells ringing throughout of the empty casino. The fact that the décor is so deserted because of that loud explosion from outside is starting to get somewhat scary.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here."

Milla then spotted a person in red at the huge green marbled column with two stairs cases at the center; she ran on all fours to the nearest slot machine to hide. The Hound girl zipped to the next slot machine, then zipped to another one, she then rolled poorly to the giant plant vase.

Milla was now in close proximity to the person in red. She peeked out behind the vase, it's the famous magician Pliny; so far the female magician didn't notice Milla Basset's presence.

Pliny's Red heir shadowed her eyes as she proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"I don't understand. What is she up to?" Milla said out loud. The giant plant vase she is hiding behind abruptly shook violently. Milla flinched and ran back to her previews hiding spot.

A green thorny vine and its head popped out from the vase; the head is rounded but with teeth and one eye.

"Plant Monster!" Milla exclaimed. The planet spotted the intruder. It crouch down and jumped up. The vase leap to her direction, Milla ran out-of-the-way.

Its smash some of the slot machines. The plant, thinking that it crushes her, looked both ways for anymore intruders. It looked to the right only to see a green block hurtling towards it.

She threw her green block right in the eye; the Plant Monster cried out in pain. It could not see anything it jumped over to another spot.

"Maybe I can chuck something else at it." She said and grab the nearest slot machines. Milla ran up the monster. The Plant moving up and down which case the floor to shake, Milla tried to maintain her potion and her throwing rang.

She threw the slot machine with more force, the object hit its neck vine, the plant monster gasped and choke; or what it looks like it's choking. The plant threw up something near her direction, then it slowly turned brown and shriveled up.

"Ow! Darn it, darn it, darn it! That hurt!" Milla heard a voice. She instantly caught the direction of where the female voices and ran up to that said person.

"My perfectly beach colored dress is ruin!" the panda women spat while trying to get that disgusting purple slime off her wonderful orient dress.

"Um, exisem me-," Milla ask and poke the stranger. The panda women jumped, she flinch and close her eyes, "EEEK! NO! DON'T HURT ME PLESE! PLEASE DON'T FEED ME TO ANOTHER MONSTER!"

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Milla sat on the floor and wagging her tail.

Ming open her eyes to see some random hound girl with orange hair wagging her tail, she wore that decade old brown fashion wear, but with braces on her legs and wrists.

"Oh, I thought you wear someone else. Who are you?"

"I'm Milla, I just saved you form the Planet monster. Do you know what happen here and what's your name?"

"You don't need to know my name little girl. All you need to know about me is that I'm getting myself out of here. And take extended shower thanks to that horrible witch!"

"A witch?"

"Ahh, forget it! I don't want to waste my time talking to you about it. I'm going to the authorities!" Ming said stomping to the casino entrance, she then slipped in purple slime and fell flat on her face.

Ming sat up and whimpered, "W-why is this happening to me…? I did nothing wrong."

Milla couldn't help but sweatdropped in response. Clearly this Panda women isn't the nicest person she met so far.

"Are there anymore survivors?" Milla called.

Ming got up and limped to the door "How should I – don't worry about it kid they all flead for their lives," Ming trying to get the main sliding doors to open.

"It's stuck, the door is stuck! How do I get out of here?"

"Don't worry, I got it! Stand back please!" Ming turned what that girl was talking about. A piano was flying towards her, she jumped out of the way, and the piano demolish the sliding doors.

Ming eyes were wide open. "Did you just – How did you -"

"Sorry but I have to go and you're welcome~!" then Milla took off.

...

Milla made it to the casino's second floor which is actually an area for V.I.P's but there's nothing left but empty slots machine, tables and chairs. She saw a couple of red arrows signs that pointed to the direction of where to find a theater stage. Milla couldn't smell or sniff anyone here, so she decided followed the arrows.

Milla made it to the oriental casino's theater which is almost suited like a big dinner & tea restraint, to her. Lights turned off when the lights from the center stage turned on. Purple smoke emerges and a shadowy figure appeared in it.

"I have been bestowed by a great and wonders power. A power that goes un-challenge by others. A power that can spread joy to all," the figure raised her hand and her other hand as if she is reaching to the ceiling.

"A power with no bonders." A rod appeared on top of the stage and landed slowly on her hand. A powerful gust of wind pick up causing some dishes' to fly at Milla's deration, she summons her green psychopathic shield to block the dubree.

"A power can rival that of the Spirits!"

All the lights turned are now on. A red polerbear girl in a red dress raveled herself, one foot forward, one foot backward and she is covering her face with one hand while the other was holding the rod. Her empty hand then balled to a fist.

"It is I your 'lottery magician' will demonstrate my power… to the lucky viewers," Pliny said cheerfully. She flailed her empty hand upward and the crackled of fire crackers burst midair.

'I can't believe I'm seeing Pliny in person. But wouldn't she says something cleverer? And why is she calling herself the lottery witch.' Milla thought.

"And who might you be?" Pliny ask curiously the stranger.

"O-oh I'm Milla Basset."

"Such a wonderful name. Mind if you accompanying me on stage?" she smiled pulled out a deck of cards from her sleeve and started shuffling them.

"Really? That would be so cool…, but something terrible has happened and we need to get out of here."

"Aww, so you're not here to watch me do magic tricks then." Pliny sadly pouted.

"Hmm…, okay maybe just one magic trick!" Milla said cheerfully and ran up the stage.

Pliny handed out a deck of cards in her right hand to Milla "Pick a card."

Milla pick out one card, form the magicians hand. "Hey, it the jester."

"Okay now put it back," Milla nodded in replay and place it back to the magician's hand. The magician in question wave her left hand over the deck of cards and just like that it disappeared. The Red Polerbear girl reaches Milla's left ear, and got a card at one hand.

"Is that your card?" Pliny ask showing the card with a skull to the hound girl. Pliny threw the card into the stage floor.

The card then was ingoufft in swirling blue flames which it became larger by the secent. The flames traveled around Milla, surrounding her.

"W-what's going on?" Milla inquired frighten.

Pliny's hair shadowed her eyes but her cheerful smile remain the same, she slowly reach for her hat. "You don't think I'm stupid do you?" she took off her hat and toss it out stage.

"I'm sorry I-I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Pliny said firmly and raised her hand. The blue flames started to close in on the hound girl. Milla quickly summoned green barrier around her, the flames have been deflected.

"I knew it! So you're the one that kill my Plant guardian and trying to steal my thunder! But not this time, I'll show everyone how good I really am!"

Milla couldn't believe her ears. "So you're case of all this… But why? You're the world famous-"

"Shut It! It can't be my fault for people acting like complete tools!" Pliny shuddered at the memory of her audience laughing at her on stage. The magician wince as she clutch her head; she felt sharp pain from the back of her head.

She fell down on her knees. "No… I can't... stop… where are you…? Why did you leve me? Please come back. I-I." she muttered, tears running down her face as she remembered those hurtful words echoing in her mind.

_I'm through with you._

Milla ran up to the female magician and observed her. "Are you okay?"

Pliny got up and did a backflip and floated midair "Just go away and leave me alone!" she raise her right hand; a bolted of electric form in her hand, it got bigger and floated 3 inches above her palm. "I'll kill you!" She threw the giant golden ball of electricity with her right hand at the stupid hound girl.

Milla saw the ball of electricity zigzagging towers her, she panicked. It's coming right at her! Milla thought about deflecting the bolt or toss a green block at it; she toss her green block at the spell. The block adsorbed the electric bolt until the block exploded into green goo which splatted all over.

"Ahh, gross!" Pliny whined, flailing her arms. Some of that green slime were on her red dress. She took out her rod from her left arm sleeve and twiddled her rod around, using her magic to remove the stain off her dress. The green stains magically separated from her cloths. Pliny is now ready to launch another attack at that – what she gone!

...

Milla dash on all fours, outside the casino. She has to find Lilac and the others and tell them about Pliny.

"Why do people run away every time I do a magic trick?" Milla turned to Pliny's voice from behind. The magician flickered another ball of energy with her rod. Milla summoned her green block shield, the attack bounce back at the magician in question. Pliny avoided the projectile in a majestic breakdance style twirl.

The bolt headed towards a fire-highgred a couple of blocks away, but before it the impact, it stop dead in its tracks. Pliny pointed her rod at the energy bolt. The female magician levitated the spell upward, she swiftly pointed her rod at the hound girl. The spell did what she commanded. It charge at Milla but she deflated back at her again. Pliny countered by slapped it upward, and the ball flew up in the air. The ball exploded into thousands of fireworks in all different kinds of colors.

Milla Basset marveled at the fireworks, "Oh my gosh, this is so amazing! I didn't know you can do that! You gotta teach me-"

"Um, just in case your brain isn't working I'm trying to kill you?" Pliny sneered.

"Oh right – hey why you trying to kill me? You told me to leave you alone so I did!"

"I'm not going to let some little mutt girl get in my way." Pliny said bitterly.

"WH-what? I'm am not a mutt!" Milla said in indignation.

"Oh but you are just look at you, I bet you chase around your tail. Nice big ears by the way." Pliny pointed and smiled.

Milla huffed, "I can't believe you, since when did you decide to terrorize people?"

"What does it matter? Someone more trusting told me that you and some others are going to steal my fame."

Pliny reach out her right arm sideways, bent her four arm in front of her face. Her left arm with her rod pointed towards Milla, a bright white circle appeared on the ground, and sparkling stars emerge from within the white circle.

"Please, stop this. I don't want to fight you!" Milla pleaded and summoned her green block shield, to protect herself from any attack.

The twinkling stars turned into small red plasma balls of energy, they quickly move to the front of Pliny's rod to form one big one. The ground began to shake.

"I am the only dominant magic user in the world, not you!" Pliny began to smile wickedly, and started laughing.

Milla felt very nervous at the older girl's scary laughter.

The red plasma ball transformed into a powerful beam of pink energy from three inches from the tip of Pliny's rod. Milla mentally countered, by turning her shield into a beam of green energy. The two beam's collided electricity form in the middle.

'This is crazy!' Milla thought as she was struggling with the attack. This goes on for a few minutes until the emerald beam plowed through Pliny's attack.

"W-what!?" That's all Pliny had to say before Milla's attack sends hits her. She flew strait through the Casino window.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Milla dash on all fours quickly to the casino building, lep though the window. She sees Pliny laying on the carpet floor. Milla ran up to her and cheek to see if she is okay.

"Thank goodness, she is okay… she's only unconscious," Milla said to herself followed with a sigh, she can hear one of her idols faint heartbeat up to her position and a moan.

Milla Basset heard sirens coming from outside and cars. Milla felt relieved it has to be the copes and ambulance.

...

Pliny lay upon the stretcher. Two Royal guard paramedics carted her outside of the building. A couple of police cars and some firefighters were park outside. The other guards and firemen rush inside the casino to check for any survivors.

"Tell me if she's going to be okay?" Milla walk beside them.

"I'm afraid not… hah just kidding, she going to be fine, just some minor injuries."

"Minor injuries? Are you sensible? Just look at her, she unconscious!" the Royal guard scowled at his partner. "Let's just get her to the hospital where she can be safe from those machines."

Milla was about to say something- "…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Pliny weakly said to the basset hound girl. This caught Milla's attention. "Brevon said that he can… help me succeed in life. I didn't know…"

"Did you just say Brevon?" Milla inquired. Pliny lost consciousness again. The two guards loaded her in the ambulances. Milla moved to follow, but was stopped.

"Sorry Ma'am, only a family member can accompany her." The guard said.

"But – alright," Milla said sadly. The guards close the doors shut, and drove away.

Milla let out a sigh, just when she decided to have some fun at the casino plaza for tonight's autumn festival, bad things started to happen.

"Guess all this left is to find lilac and the others… I wonder what they are doing right now?" she said out loud to herself. Milla spotted a limousine heading to her deration and stopped. Another guard came out of the car seat, then rush over to the right side of the limousine. The guard open door in the right side revel a panda women dress in an oriental glittering red with gold trimmings.

"Hey it's you! Are you the one that sent them here?" Milla ask the panda women.

"Well duh, of course. An actress still has to keep up appearances," Ming Zu walk up the hound girl, with her right hand on her hip.

"You look okay and I assumed you took care of her?"

"Yes ma'am. She just -"

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Ming cheered and shacked both Milla hands. "You may not know about me but I'm am Ming Zu, top gal actress in Shang Mu and Mayor Zoe future wife. And for saving my life and my entire casino, I invite you to accompany me and my Zoe in a royal feast!"

"Really, a feast? …but I'm not so sure yet, maybe you can help find my friends afterwards?"

"Sure thing!" Ming said, she then heard her cellphone from her green prist, she pick it up. "Hold on a minit. Hello? Yes I'm fine… what, more guess, already? …Hmm really, I have one more guess I'm bringing along and I'm going to talk to you about it when I get home, Zao," And just like that she hung up her phone.

Are those three guesses they happen to be Lilac, Carol and Torque would it?" Milla inquired picking up on the actress conversation.

"Oh so they are your friends, good," the guard who is next to the actress cough with one hand. "Right, we should leave here before the paparazzi."

"Alright," Milla said cheerfully, at least she can be reunited with her new friends at the feast.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong>

**Original fanfic arthurs: Spine09(aka LionsFang51), Co-written by Crow from the Freedom Planet Forum**.

**Freedom Planet (c) GalaxyTrail Games**

**OC's belong to their creators**.


	2. Chapter 2

_Foretold in Myth, this demon is said to once rule avalice and its inhabitants but was overthrown by the great Dragon. The Mighty best then created the Kingdom stone as a key to seal away this demon and created the three kingdom as we know today._

_For Centuries we have depended on the Kingdom Stone but its strength is fading it could not keep up with the Demand for energy.__  
><em>

_The Prince of Shuigang poison with madness over the death of his father, spread Machines across the land. Tensions are growing and I fear war is inviable._

* * *

><p>In this beautiful capital city of Shang Mu; bright neon and electronic billboards that brighten the night sky so not even a twinkling of a star can show its light, a limo, along with other cars drive through the traffic of this beautiful city.<p>

The limo in question is heading toward its destitution, Shang Mu city hall, inside the limousine, Milla Basset sat on the sofa stared at various of people who are walking on the sidewalk through the windshield.

"Such a wonderful city don't you agree?" The Famous Panda actress ask and move the bridge of her white hair.

"Yes, it is Shang Mu is amazing and this car is like a mini treehouse form the inside, but more fancy and the red lanterns are so pretty!" Milla replied.

"Thank you this limousine is heavily inspired by Shang Mu's-"

~Ring~ ~Ring~

"Excuse for a moment, it must be my producer" Ming said sweetly and brought up her phone.

"Okay."

**_Shang Mu Royal Palace_**

"Don't worry about taking turns! I'm sure you must be hungry, so have at it!" said the Mayor Zoe of Shang Mu who is cheerful.

A robocarts pass the plats to their guess.

"Shushi!" Lilac and Carol squealed and dig in.

"So what is that giant head on the wall over there?" Torque said pointed over the statue of a creature.

"That's the pride of my collection! An ancient statue modeled after the dragons of the before time."

"What's special about them compared to, y'know, someone like Lilac?" ask Torque.

"Not special? Hah! Did you come from another planet or something?"

Lilac cough, "Sorry."

"Long ago, a magnificent creature soared across Avalice in a ball of fire. When it landed our ancestors were so captivated by its power and beauty that built three kingdoms in its honor."

"Shang Mu, Shang Tu and Shuigang?" Torque ask.

"Bingo! And when the cities were built, the dragon transformed into the legendary Kingdom Stone we know and love today. "The Red Panda mayor said cheerfully, then his expression turned in to a frown and stood up from his seat. "The same stone that was heartlessly yanked away from me!"

"You took it firs."

"Carol! Manners."

"Sorry..."

"Why did you take it? Why now?" Lilac inquired.

"Shang Mu is on the brink of an energy crisis. With the Stone in our hands we could have solved in this year's Autumn Festival!" Zao replied worried.

"Shang Mu has an Autumn Festival? Well that worked out well..."

Zao narrowed his eyes at the green wailed cat girl's response.

I don't think this 'energy crisis' of yours is an accident. I think it's deliberate, and I think we know who is responsible." Torque Spoke up.

**_Main hall of Shang Mu Palace_****  
><strong>  
>Milla Basset walk with the actress. The actress in question was explaining to her guess on how the royal palace was constructed and marveling at the fine aractecher.<p>

Milla was more interested in the smell of salt water. Is that a swimming pool inside the palace, she tracked the sent away from Ming and her royal guard.

"So what do you think of this fine architecture of ours?" she turned towards her 'guests'. "What the - where is she? She's gone!"

"Cannon ball!" Milla cheered as she jumped in the pool. She was swimming still in her clothes, making some splashing noses and hopped on an inflatable red dragon.

"W-WHa what do you think you're doing!? Y-you're contaminating my-" Ming Zu walked in with her guard.

"Oh, hey I didn't know you had a pool indoors and I've only seen it on T.V!" Milla said wail splashing around the swimming pool.

Ming only replied was a horrified expression then turn into a nasty scow. The royal guard saw the look at his mistress face and took three steps backwards.

"GET OUT OF MY POOL!"

Lilac and the other jumped at sound across the dinner table.

"Heheheh, that must be my dear Ming, she's here." Mayor Zoe said nervously and took off in a hurry. Lilac and friends followed the Mayor.

"Hey Milla!" Lilac and Carol greeted their friend.

"Hi guys," Milla jumped out to the pool with her clothes all wet, Milla shook herself to dry near her friends and a certain unhappy Panda actress.

"Have you ever thought about bringing a bathing suit?" Carol.

"This is sooo cool I didn't know that they had a swimming pool inside. This place is so wonderful!" Milla said cheerfully.

Ming hate it when she was being ignored. She the most famous and richness actress in all of Shang Mu for Spirits sake.

"Um, excuse me miss but why you're yelling at my one of my friends?" Lilac inquired to the Panda Women, Carol, Milla and Torque look at her as well.

Ming in response brush it off by turning her annoyed expression into a happier one, "My humble apologies, I should never yell at our guess and to you Mr. Shelduck."

"And you are?" Lilac ask.

Ming fell on the floor after hearing that.

"Ming daring are you okay?" Mayor Zoe of Shang Mu ask.

The Panda women instantly got up "I'm fine, really."

Mayor Zao cough in one hand, "Moving right along, I would like to introduce to you Ming Zu top girl actress and soon to be future wife."

"It's is an honor to meet the heroes of Shang Mu." Ming said and bowed.

**_Back on Shuigang Place._**

"Don't bore me with your lectures. I've Heard them a thousand time from a thousand self-righteous warriors. Unless you have something useful to say, the only thing that matters to me is how quickly I can cast you aside. I really have a lot of work to do." the Alien War Lord said to the defeated warrior.

"You'll fail. Men like you always fail."

Brevon brought out his dagger and took out the warrior.

"Interesting theory." he smirked.

Then suddenly, the Palace doors burst open, the sounds of raging thunder and rain revealed a person in a red crimson cloak.

"And here I thought I killed the last warrior..." he sighed and looked at the intruder.

The cloke Person did not speak and presided to walk inside the throne room, pass Brevon to his surprised. The Figure walked up the stairway and to the throne and sat on it.

"State your business, Now." demanded Brevon. Once again, no response.

"Very well," Brevon summons his shan troopers, they rush in the throne room and pointed their guns at the intruder.

The Cloke Figure raise her thin hand upward a bolt of lightning broke through the ceiling and struck her palm. She derailed the bolt at the Shan troopers and electrocuting them until they were destroyed at the room.

The cloke figure then spoke "This very seat use to belong to me. Worry not I am here for you."

"Really?" Brevon said crossing his arms.

The cloke figure held out her hand to summon a crimson red jewel which is identical to the Kingdom Stone.

"It must be-?"

"No is not, but this jewel has enough power for your carriage much like the real and currently missing one, the Kingdom Stone"

"I'll be the judge of that. SYNTAX, scan it."

The squid like bot appeared and did what her master told and scan the red floating jewel.

"It appears to be green sir."

"What!? Impossible. How could it be similar to the real power source that I am looking for?"

The cloaked figure lips curled into a smile, "I will grant you its powers only if you agree to serve me for this one or two assignment and I may need your protection."

Brevon raised his eyebrow, as the cloke figure continued to speak.

"After you completed my tasked you are free to leave my world."

Lord Brevon narrowed his eyes, "Very well, as long if your assignment does not interfere with my true goal of getting off this rock."

"Worry not, as this task wouldn't be any simpler," She smiled.

**_Shang Mu Shopping district._**

Ting and Chufai walked into the noisy noodle house. The place seemed to be packed and there was no place for the girls to sit, until Chufai spotted a couple leaving from a corner table. It was a good timing, they were quite hungry after the event. As they sat down, a bird waiter cleared their table and took their orders. Ting had a hard time deciding since everything seemed so delicious on the menu, after a recommendation by Chufai, she made up her mind. The bird waiter then poured some tea before leaving.

"I'm so hungry I don't think I'll be able to wait for the food to arrive… and this tea is kind of a good appetizer." Ting patted her  
>tummy.<p>

"Why don't find something to talk about, perhaps which will make you forget about your hunger for a while." Suggested Chufai.

Ting thought for a while… "What should we talk about? I don't really have any ideas for a conversation with my hunger."

"Hmm, I know, what sort of places have you gone to? What do you do?"

"Well… I used to be an Imperial Dancer in Shuigang…" Ting started, but was cut off by Chufai with a lit up expression.

"You were an Imperial Dancer?! At Shuigang!? Wow, I never thought I'd be able to meet someone like that, I mean, I'm taking a course about dancing at Li Dian academy, so... meeting a someone who's a Imperial Dancer, I could learn a lot!" Chufai excitedly went on.

Ting smiled and let her continued.

"There's so many things I want to ask you about though, like what was Shuigang like before the King was killed and Prince Dail took over, I've never been there myself, so I don't really know what's Shuigang is like."

Ting's smile died, "Wait, the King was killed?" "Yeah, huh, you didn't know?" Chufai seemed puzzled, she was sure someone who used to work there would have known this news.

"No… I did not know the King as killed...' Ting's words were soft.

'Yikes, maybe I've said too much' Chufai thought, she should probably not pressed any further into this issue.

"Um... look, I'm sorry, maybe I was too insensitive there. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it… we could change the topic to something else, hehe."

"Umm, it's nothing really, don't worry about." Ting seemed to force herself to smile.

It was an awkward moment for the two, until the waiter arrive with the noodles and dumplings. Chufai lit up again at the sight of the food, so did Ting, being reminded of how hungry she was from the scent of the food. They both thanked the bird waiter who simply went 'Whee'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shang Mu Shopping district<em>**

The crowded streets of Shang Mu were packed as usual, with even more people on the streets in the nightlife. Spade rested himself on a bench in the bustling Shopping District. Much was on his mind, thanks to his last encounter with Sash Lilac, and what she said about his father bothered him the most.

He could not dismiss his encounter with a mysterious girl after his heist on the Kingdom Stone either. He rescued her from a lake in Jade Creek thinking she was just a helpless victim, but her bubbly personality made it hard to forget her. Along with her claiming that she's from Shuigang as well.

It was no use pondering about all these now, if he wanted answers, especially from Lilac, he would need to go to her himself. He stood up to leave.

"Hey, street rat." A rude voice yelled from behind him. He turned and met with a snake with what seems to be robotic arms. "Tell me, where is the Kingdom Stone." The reptile hissed.

"Why should I?" Spade crossed his arms in defiance.

"If you value your life, you will tell me, street rat!" Serpentine did not seemed he would take no for an answer, and while he was wasting his time here trying to deal with this eel.

"Sorry, but I have no clue where it is. I did the job, delivered the item, and that's it." Spade continued to leave.

"Oh no, you don't. You really think I'm that dumb?" Serpentine whipped out his blaster.

'Oh great, he's gonna try and fight me here with all these people around.' Spade knew this was going to be troublesome.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shang Mu Palce<em>**

The gang enjoyed their meal with Zao, though accompanied by Ming as well, who seemed unimpressed with the lot. Thanks to Lilac and her friend's persuasion, Zao had agree to send them back to Shang Tu to request a truce. As they proceeded down the hallway, Torque was thinking about what Milla had told them. According to how Milla described Pliny, she was quite different from how she acted. Was it due to some personal experience of hers? Or was it due to influence by a certain individual?

He had seen and heard similar cases in his experience, if the cause of this was similar, he had to do something about it.

'Um, before we leave, could I ask we visit Pliny at the hospital?' Torque spoke up. Everyone except for Milla seemed surprised.

"Whatever for? Haven't she done enough to Milla?" Lilac asked.

"There's something I need to confirm, and Pliny could give us a clue to Brevon." Torque explained.

"Very well, if you're that sure of it." Mayor Zao handed the address over to Torque. "I've situated guards around the hospital, in case she tries anything funny again, but be careful."

"Is she going to be in trouble?" Milla asked meekly.

"OF COURSE YOU BET SHE IS, AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO ME!" The outburst came from Ming, who was walking along behind them. Milla jumped behind Torque, startled and frightened by her.

"Now, now, calm down darling, she will get what's coming to her. Unless someone magically proves she's innocent, which I'd say is quite impossible." Mayor Zao attempted to calm her. "Now, in the meantime, you kids might want to be quick about this, we will wait here till you get back."

Torque and the gang left for the hospital, unprepared for what may lie ahead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shang Mu Shopping district<em>**

Street lamps exploded as Spade hopped off each of them. Serpentine was being haphazard with his aim, spraying his shots wherever Spade ran to. He continued bouncing off street lamps as Serpentine chased from below, blasting non-stop. It was not in his favor to battle in the crowded Shopping District, civilian casualties might not mean a thing to Serpentine, but an incident here would mean more bad reputation for the Red Scarves, especially if it involved innocent bystanders. If authorities of Shang Mu went all out against them, missions and jobs would become more difficult.

"Don't think you're gonna get away that easily!" Serpentine chased as he continued his pursuit. However Spade was nearing the exit of the Shopping District, the snake will regret it when he fights back.

Ting and Chufai sat satisfied, with their noodle bowls licked clean. Chufai was about to suggest where they should go next, but loud screams followed sound of shattering glass from outside caught their attention.

"Whats happening?" Ting exclaimed, this sound like another event or celebration. Chufai could only shook her head, unknown of whats happening as well.

The Kylin dashed out, Chufai followed closely, with the rest of the people in restaurant behind them.

Serpentine was growing weary of the chase, if the street rat was keen on escaping, he would have to make sure he had no chance to do that. He flipped out a remote and pressed the switch.

Nothing seemed to happened, the chase continued. But soon, Spade heard a rumbling noise from above. He stoped and saw a golden lion head was floating above them, with what seems to be detached hands and feet.

"Now you'll get whats coming! Attack!" Commanded Serpentine, and instantly the lion head gave a roar, revealing a green gem inside its mouth. One of the detached-hands flew towards Spade.

He quickly flipped to the side to avoid it, the hand missed and crashed onto the floor, causing concrete dust to fly up. 'Using something that destructive here, seems like I've got no choice but to take it down here' Spade thought. People were running from the scene anyway, after that display, if he kept the battleground fixed, he could take the robot and Serpentine down without worry.

He took out some cards, while Serpentine laughed. "Playing cards? You really are underestimating me, aren't you?!" The robot continued its attacks, launching another punch while opening its mouth and firing a laser at Spade. Again, he dodged both of them effortlessly, as a Red Scarves member, he was not to be outmatched in speed.

Spade immediately chucked a few of his cards into the Lion's mouth after it fired. The robot seemed to stagger upon it. "Your weak points are obvious." Spade chuckled as he continued avoiding the fists and lasers flying at him, all while taking the opportunities to return his attacks into the Lion's mouth.

Soon, the robot collapse onto the floor along with its detached parts, with sparks flying out of it.

"What now, snake-head?" Spade victoriously strutted towards Serpentine, with cards still in his hands. "Don't get cocky! The real fight's just getting started!" Serpentine prepared his blaster, annoyed even more.

"Wait, are you... Spade!?" A familiar voice called him out from behind. He turned around, surprised to see Ting, "You again?! This place is dangerous, get ou..."*TWACK*

Serpentine took the opportunity and tail-slammed Spade, which sent him flying towards a wall while knocking him unconscious. "Well then, what do we have here? Another brat which can't seem to keep her nose out of others' business?" Serpentine turned his attention to a shocked Ting White.

...

The darkness was silent, yet familiar. However that silence was soon replaced with murmurs, as they got louder and louder, light slowly invaded the darkness as well.

Spade awoke. He was still in the Shopping District. Still lying on his back, he took a look around. A crowd had form around him, debris from the fight still lay around as well, but he could not see Pliny and Serpentine anywhere.

*SPLASH*

"What the-"

As was about to get up, his face met a bucket of water. Still dripping wet, he looked up to see the culprit. A Panda School-girl stared back at him curiously.

"Are you a moron? I was already up!" Spade helped himself up, and attempted twist dry his fur and clothes.

"Pfft.. well, you're welcome." sneered Chufai.

"Have you seen a snake with robot arms around here? Or a Kylin girl?" Spade asked, still getting the water off him.

"Oh, you mean Ting?! Yeah, some snake made off with her after I got here! I don't know whats going on, but I heard him saying he was going to the Shang Mu Harobr. I'm going after him but he seemed strong, so I thought I needed some help, and from the looks of things around here, you were fighting with him, right? So I thought you could- Hey, wait up!"

Spade dashed off into the crowd before she could finish, and Chufai wasted no time running after him.

The crowd watch as the 2 left, people murmuring and gossiping among themselves about what had happened... And behind them stood the waiter of the restaurant, who had witness everything as well.

He opened his beak to make a comment ; "Whee."

...

Spade arrived at the harbor, and found only a single boat, with no one else in sight. As he slowed down to survey the area before making any move, he noticed the Panda girl stopped behind him, perspiring.

*Pant*"You could have.."*Pant*"..waited for me too, ya know?"*Pant* Chufai was puffing from all the running, and catching up to Spade's speed was no easy task.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school or something?" Spade retorted.

"Ting's my friend, if she's in danger, I gotta help her!" Chufai announced, pounding her fist on her chest. Spade rolled his eyes, another girl getting in his way was all he needed. "Wait, its Ting! She's up there!" Chufai had caught a glimpse of Ting, who was tide to the sale pole on the deck of the boat. She rushed up anxiously to save her friend.

"Wait, it could be a trap!" Spade tried to stop her, but she was already on top of the deck. Spade quickly followed as well, if anything happened, he needed to be close by to protect both the Panda and Ting.

"Are you okay, Ting? Did that snake try anything?" Chufai pawed at the ropes.

"Stop! Chufai, Spade! Its dangerous here!" Ting mustered as Chufai started to untie the ropes. As Spade reached them, purple walls formed around the Trio. Spade threw a card at it, but it bounce off.

'A force-field' Spade thought, they had been caught.

"Shaaahahahaha!" A annoying laugh came from the pier. Serpentine stood victorious, having trapped all 3 of them. "I would like to force it out of you, but Lord Brevon wishes to see you, regarding the whereabouts of the stolen Kingdom Stone."

Ting and Chufai gasped upon hearing about the 'Stolen' Kingdom Stone. "Spade, what's he talking about?" Ting anxiously asked, as the ropes fell off her, with the help of Chufai, who was looking at him intently as well.

"I don't know where it is! I DID steal it, and delivered it to Mayor Zao, but apparently it was stolen from Zao again recently! I didn't had anything to do with it after that! And I don't know why this snake is asking me about it now!" Spade spat.

"AND SOMEONE STOLE IT FROM US!" Serpentine announced, slithering towards the trapped trio. "NO USE PLAYING DUMB!"

"Pfff… Look who talking." Chufai sticks her toung at the snake.

"Shhhaaa! I have no time for this!" with that Serpentine slithered back to the control deck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shang Mu Jade hospital<strong>_

Torque and the gang arrived outside the hospital. They were ment with guards, with armored trucks and a tank.

"You must be the Shell-Duck and his companions. I'm Lieutenant Ty Lang of Shang Mu's National Security Burro." The gray Wolf Man officer walk up to the group and interdosed. "Mayor Zao contacted me that you seek an audience with Pliny Yun, if I'm not mistaken."

Torque bowed, "thousands getting to you sir and yes that is correct. How is her current condition?"

"She is fully stable but she seems to have no interest in walking out of this hospital. I guess that she was well informed that you will be taking her under your custody?" Informed Ty Lang.

Torque quark an eyebrow. "Do forgive me but are we supposed to take her with us to Shang Tu?"

"Yes, due to the magic user unstable behavior at Bamboo Casino Plaza, she is sentenced to exile, under your custody."

"What? Zao never told us about this..." Lilac said.

"This was made shortly after your dapartchter to this hospital and the Yun Family now have forsaken her due to her actions."

Lilac, Carol and Milla felt sad by the news about the magician's family.

"What about Pliny's secret admirer?" Carol asks. She recalled to how she heard rumors about it on Shang Mu pop culture channel on TV.

The officer dismissed the cat girl's question "We have not heard back for her supposed Love interest but even that will not make a difference to her sentence."

"I see. Thank you anyway Officer we will be making our business quickly then." Torque said.

The wolf lieutenant nodded and signaled the guards to let them through.

The hospital room was dark only an open window and a glittering city that light the room and medical equipment, Pliny lay apon a bed she stared blankly at the ceiling, she closed her eyes she turned her attention to the window. The city was big and beautiful, Shang Mu was beautiful, and it is the place where all your dream will come true, or so they say.

Pff.. she rolled her eyes.

-FlashBack-

_The world seem to go on so slowly, so coldly, everything seemed to be in black and white. Each step Pliny took, her grief seem to increase. She had worked so hard, why was she rejected? Where had she gone wrong? Questions flowed through her mind, she had not even noticed she was already standing in-front of her home._

_Somewhere though, a little hope still shone in her heart. The little hope she still clung onto. Pliny tried to convince herself, maybe the producers will realize their mistake and call her back... Perhaps she would still had a chance in the future..._

_With that, she reached for her keys and inserted them into the door knob._

_The sound of the creaking door could be heard throughout the empty silent house._

_Her steps echoed along with it as she proceeded to her favorite seat. The familiar comfort of the cushions seems to make her troubles sink away. She reached for the remote and turned on the television. Perhaps some distraction from her mind could make her feel better._

_"And for now for today's biggest news, we go to our reporter, Penny 'live' on the scene."_

_'Penny: Thanks Jacob, I'm standing here, in_ front_ of the palace, where Mayor Zao and the famous actress Ming Zu, who have been dating for months, has finally announced their engagement.'_

_Pliny gave a groan, she scrolled through the channels, looking for something more interesting. Political news in this kingdom was one of the most boring things to watch, with repeated propaganda by the Mayor and such._

_~DING-DONG~_

_The echoing sound of the doorbell gave her a jump. She unwillingly dragged herself off the seat and lazily shuffled herself towards the door. 'Who could it be at this hour...?' She thought as she looked through the peephole of the door._

_No one was there._

_Even along the walkway, she could not see anyone leaving, whoever who pressed it must've left in a hurry. Or was it one of those kids in the neighborhood playing a prank at this hour? Especially at this hour, the dimly lit hallway seemed creepy, could it be ghosts? Pliny gulped._

_No, she was a Magician, and a quite a skilled one especially, in her own opinion. She was not going to be in fear of anything 'unnatural' or 'mysterious', it was HER area of expertise. She regained her composure and open the door._

_Indeed there was no one else in the doorway, except a parcel and a letter. A delivery? At this hour? As she picked it up, Pliny gave another look around to ensure she has not miss anything. She returned inside and laid the items on the table. The items seemed suspicious, item deliveries usually come in the morning. And whoever delivered this left in a hurry as well, perhaps she should be cautious about this._

_Or it could be a present, from one of her fans who was too shy to show themselves. Pliny giggled with excitement at the thought of this, forgetting her previous suspicions as she tore open the letter._

_As she slipped out the content, she was surprise to find only a green-circle the sheet._

_She flipped between the 2 sides, they were similar, a single green-circle printed on if side._

_A sudden flash came from the image on the paper, startling Pliny and causing her to drop in on the table._

_A single ray of green light followed the flash, and shone on Pliny's face._

_"Facial recognition confirmed." A female voice emitted._

_Pliny continued staring at the letter, loss for words, as a hologram of a strange machine with 2 tentacles appeared above it. "Greetings, you have been specially selected and granted audience with Lord Brevon."_

_"Selected?" Pliny did not understand, before she could ask her question, the machine disappeared, and was replaced with another humanoid being, a creature which she had never seen before._

_"Hello there." It said a rasping voice._

_"I know you must be surprised, but first allow me to introduce myself, my name is Brevon. I am the head of a new and upcoming company that specializes in advance technological products."_

_"And what would you want with a magician such as me? Magic and Technology does not bode well." Pliny finally managed._

_"Ah, that is where you might be wrong, my dear. You see, my company has made some... advancements. We've succeeded in combining both elements, creating technology which supports magic, and we hope you would be willing to help us on testing and fool-proving it. Of course, you would be rewarded greatly for your contribution. One example of our product is in the package, along with the instructions."_

_Magic and technology together? It seemed like an interesting proposal, and a magician like Pliny always loved learning new tricks. She proceeded to open the package, revealing a majestic tiara, which instantly capture her heart._

_"I look forward to working with you." Pliny said_.

-FlashBack-

"This is so stupid…" she muttered in the dark.

Then someone open the door and turned on the lights, a Cat Nurse lady walk in to her room and she bowed.

"You have visitors." the nurse said sidestepped away from the entrance. Pliny glance at the door entrance, Milla shyly but slowly took a sneak peak at the door entrance waved Pliny a hello.

Pliny felt surprised, "It's you, what are you doing here?"

Milla walked inside as well other people, "Pliny, I-I just want to say that I'm sorry and I really don't want to do anything that will ruin your career."

"You don't have to worry about it, I didn't get it though my own talents anyway." Pliny said with a sigh.

"Yeah, because you are cheating this whole time," Carol said bluntly and grin.

Lilac sighed "Carol…"

The wild cat look at her friend "What, its true isn't it? But that okay, Miss Show girl just got trick by Aliens, that's all."

Lilac rolled her eyes in response, she turned her attention at the magician "Don't mind my friend, Carol, I'm Lilac, this is Torque," She pointed at the shell duck. "And you already meant Milla of course."

"It's an honor to meet you all… especially you Milla, if you haven't saved me then I would of hurt more innocent people. Thank you Milla." Pliny said sadly. Milla looked away blushing in response. "I-Its nothing really I do want to protect what matters, you are my idol after all."

Pliny's face brighten in response to Milla kind words. The last few days behind the curtain have been truly terrible for her-

"Excuse me ma'am but Milla told us about you meeting a warlord name of Brevon? He's from another world." The shell duck spoke.

"Y-yeah, that's right."

"Mind if you tell us about your experience?"

"Okay"

Pliny explained to everyone in the room on what happen to her before she went berserk at the casino and how she how she was in contact with aliens for another planet.

"Right now, all I can think about is getting back at those scummy aliens for making me do all those things." Pliny clench her fist.

"I see," Torque said.

"I'm already healed, but that not going to matter because I'll porbluy have to go to jail after this…"

"Well I did spoke to the Mayor it's possible to take you under our custody while we take back the Kingdom Stone," Torque replied.

"The Kingdom Stone?" Pliny was puzzled by this.

"The prince of Shuigang took it, but we are going to get it back." Lilac spoke up. "And we can help you find those aliens. You'll see that are adventure consist in kicking some alien's butts too!"

"Well then, I'm in,"

"Really you're going hang out with us?" Milla ask.

Pliny got out her bed, she happily nodded. Pliny was then met with a hug the hound girl, to her surprise.

Milla quickly back away, feeling awkward "Sorry…"

It's okay, it's just a one hug really," Pliny laugh.

"Yeah… but its still feels kind of awkward," Milla began to laugh too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside of Shang Mu Palace<strong>_

The group followed Mayor Zao out onto the roof garden of the palace. The night life of the city created a sea of light, the view was spectacular. But what was more spectacular, was the giant air-ship that rose from beneath and docked on the center of the roof.

Everyone gasped in amazement.

"We.. get to ride... in THAT!? Ohmygushyes." Carol's shuddered with excitement, behind her, Milla's eyes opened wide.

"But ff course, its equipped with everything you'll need for your trip, including your luxurious living quarters." Zao presented, with Ming at his side.

Sounds of chains could be heard from behind them, the gang turned around and saw Pliny being escorted by guards. Still with her hands cuffed, she held onto her luggage.

Ming jumped behind of the guards, cowering at the sight of Pliny.

Lilac approached them. "Carol and I will take it from here." Lilac said, and the guards handed over the keys to Pliny's cuffs. She turned back at Zao, "Don't worry Mayor, we'll keep an eye on her. And thank you for the hospitality you've shown us."

The Mayor blushed, but attempted to look proud.

"All right, you, let's get a move on." Carol held Pliny by her arms and escorted her up the ship with the rest.

As the gang boarded, the air-ship rumbled and began to take off. Zao and Ming watched as it slowly flew off into the night sky. With the ship gone, the two prepared to return into the palace, while they were suddenly greeted by a anxious guard.

The guard bowed, "Your honor, the Imperial Kyrin Princess has been captured, by Prince Dail's men. Our scouts witnessed the events at the Harbor!"

The guard kept his position, afraid and prepared for an angry outburst from the Mayor, but nothing came.

He slowly looked up, and saw the stunned expression on Zao's face. "Mayor?" The guard inquired.

Zao then suddenly started laughing, which startled both Ming and the guard. "Oh, you must be joking, she's in her private quarters. There's no way she could have sneaked out, and not be seen by any of the guards.." A cold sweat rolled down his face. Was he trying to convince them? Or himself?

"You're letting profit walk the door Mayor!" scowled Ming. "That horrid prince.. who knows what he will do to her.."

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure she's still inside the palace.." Zao laughed nervously "I guess it wouldn't hurt to check up on her, my dear Ming."

Ming Zu glared at the Mayor her hands on her hips and taped her feet.

'She's still here... right?' Zao thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong>

**Original fanfic arthurs: Spine09(aka LionsFang51), Co-written by Crow from the Freedom Planet Forum**.

**Freedom Planet (c) GalaxyTrail Games**

**OC's belong to their creators**.


	3. Chapter 3

Pliny turned on the lights in the dresser room aboard the airship, she walked in the room with her luggage and looked around the room, nothing in the room but a dresser with a mirror and chair but there is a closet. Yun check what was inside, she reaches the handle twisting the node to open the door.

"Oh, of course it's empty..." Pliny Yun muttered. "This is going to take me an hour to set this place up." She slammed the closet door.

_One hour later._

"Finally..." The red polar bear girl sighed as laid on the carpet floor. Pliny got back up, brush off her red skirt, she still wore her red dress "Now onward to the make-up storage~!" She skipped to the table. Pliny sat on the chair and looked at herself in the mirror. On the top right there is a photo of the Snow Cat model, Neige Taicho. Pliny check her white face with long red hair, and her velvet eyes, the small bruise from her left cheek are already healing. She sighed in relief it was glad that Milla had stopped her rampage from Shang Mu but she was also glad that her figure wasn't all mess up in the processes, Pliny begin to brush her hair with her favorite brush.

Pliny herded a knock on the door across the room.

"Enter"

Creek open Pliny see the hound girl Milla through the mirrors reflection. She turned around to greet her "Oh, hey Milla!"

"Hey Pliny, sorry to bother you I-I just want to cheek up to see how you been – wow did you decorated the whole room? It looks so lovely~!" Milla cooed, glancing at the various dresses, shoes and makeup.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you like what I've done to the place, it really means a lot."

"You welcome. It's just an hour to meet someone who is good at decorating and one of my favorite idols. Hey, mind if I look around the dresser room?"

"Sure go crazy. I'm just here comb my hair before I go to bed."

"Yay cool thanks, I'm going to check in the closest," and with that Milla went inside. Lilac and Carol walk in casually in the dressier room to check up on the new girl in their group.

"I've got to say, I like what you done in this room," Lilac smiled to the magician.

"Thanks!"

Carol walk up to the female magician noticing the photo on the mirror.

"Neige Taicho? Isn't she like the glorified fashion designer and model in red dragon magazine?" Carol ask with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, why?" Pliny glance at the Wild Cat girl.

"Oh nothing..."

"I'd actually meet her at art class and we became friends ever since. She good at designing some cloths for the play I was in."

"Really what did you play as?" Carol grinded.

"I'd played as the Demon Empress Tali." Pliny giggled.

"Wow, so you guys are reenacting the old tale back then? That's so cool!"

"EEK- Hey guys check out this wonderful dress." Lilac, Carol and Pliny turned their attention to Milla carried a red dress which is somewhat identical to one Pliny is wearing but without the gold braces and darker shade of red.

Lilac and Milla was at awe at the new red dress while Carol was all 'meh'.

"Hey Pliny can you try it on? It would so well on you," Milla said.

"Um, gee I don't know, I haven't even worn it yet… maybe tomorrow." Pliny said with a slight blush.

"Aw come on Pliny it looks great! Now don't tell me that you are afraid to ware something new like Carol." Lilac teased.

"Hey," Carol protested.

"It's not like that. It's just that… I'm just tired that all," Pliny said with a sigh.

"Yeah it is getting awfully late we should all get to bed," Lilac said yawning. Carol yawned as well and Milla hang up the dress she was carrying. Carol bid them good night, Pliny said the same as she left the room.

"Um, Pliny."

"Yeah."

"At some point can I watch you performed those magic?" Milla ask shyly.

"Well of course Milla. You did save my life back at Shang Mu, I'll performed it first thing tomorrow morning!"

"Really? That's great! Thank you, just be careful not to strain yourself," Milla said with a bow.

"Yeah, I'll try to be careful next time," Pliny said with a warm full smile.

"Well um, I should be going to bed now, good night Pliny."

"Good night Milla." Pliny replied back to Milla.

With that Milla left the dresser room.

"You know Pliny after this is over and if things still don't work out in Shang Mu your always welcome to our tree house."

"Thanks but I'm alright." As Pliny resumed to brushing her hair.

"I mean force leave your home like that? It must be hard…"

Pliny Yun paused for a moment, then resumed to her grooming, "It wasn't that hard, as I've already said there's nothing left for me in the Kingdom. Let just hope we get back the Kingdom Stone as soon as possible."

The dragon girl was surprised at the magician's sudden icy tone but nodded, "Right well… good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shurigang air battleship<br>_**  
>Serpentine laugh as has turned on hologram stream, the screen reveals Lord Brevon.<p>

"What is it?" Brevon demanded through the hologram with his arms crossed.

It's all most daylight my league, it a perfect day for our perfect triumph. I may not have the Kingdom Stone but I have captured the one that knows the exact whereabouts of the Stone." Serpentine said trumpitley.

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder about your absence. I have no interest for more prisoners and besides we now have an alternative power source," Brevon show a hologram of a red jewel that looks like the Kingdom Stone.

Serpentine eyes widen like dinder plates in shock, "W-what I didn't… how –"

"I will tell you as soon as you returned to base," Brevon said firmly.

"B-but what of the prisoners in the ship?"

The hologram stream turned off as soon as Serpentine asked that question.

"Sshaa…! This is all that Street Rats doing, that cursed-"

The shrill of the alram went off.

"WHat they're escaping! Imposable!" Serpentine left the flight deck.

As soon as Serpentine arrived at the flight deck he can see a plane just left into the horizon.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed. They left with one of the planes from the lower hanger deck.

"Keep you mechanical arms I'm not going anywhere."

Serpentine glance at the direction of the voice only to see that street rat, leaning at the sail poll. "What? Your still here!"

Spade shrugged off "That got to be the worse trap you sprung on me yet. I even let those two girls hitch a ride on a plane to escape."

Serpentine growled and pointed his blaster gun at Spade. "You're going to regret that you done that, you swine!"

Spade took on his fighting stance at his opponent. But before that fighter they herd huge flapping sounds, they both glace at a giant mechanical green peacock heading their way.

The bird and his rider landed, "Well, well, well Spade it's a pleasant surprised," Spoke up Price Dail of Shuigang to his hafe brother as he jumped off the bird.

"Well its nice to see you too..." Spade said.

"I was going to informed General Serpentine that we have spotted one of Zoe's airships heading towers my kingdom. But now that you're here; have you found more evecnate to our father killer?" Prince Dail inquired.

Spades mind went back at what Lilac hand told him about the King. "In due time. Oh and By the way I was captured by this guy, he think I have something to do with the Kingdom Stone that he lost."

"You just like to play games you little twit and you let those brats get away!" Serpentine protested.

"Yeah? Well those 'brats' are the only means to spring that trap on me." Spade retorts.

"Enough! I have no interest in both of you useless squabbling. Now are you ready to put a stop to that worm Zoe or I'll have to find someone else to do the job?"

Both Sade and Serpentine nodded in replay the snake nodded hastily. This pleased Dail.

* * *

><p>Whail Lilac, Carol, Milla, and Pliny are sleeping they heard a loud sound and rocked the airship.<p>

Carol fell off her bed "What's going on?!"

Torque rush in their living quarters "Shoot! We got to disable those Ships or we're toast!"

The four girls and Torque ran up outside the ship.

"Milla, Pliny both of you take the earth ship!" the hound girl and red polar bear girl nodded and hoped on the cruiser platform "Lilac, Carol; one of you will have to board the fire and metal ship!"

Got it, I'll take the fire ship!" Lilac exclaimed.

"I'm going after the metal ship!" Carol said.

Lilac reached the fire ship to take down the guns. She encountered a hopper. She jumped kicked the robot midair. She ran, avoiding the ships mini guns fire, then suddenly a Rotorblade was chasing her, so she ran fast. She speeded to run to the nearest wall and leaped, she landed on the wall on her feet, for a second, and then she jumped to assess her spinning cyclone directly at the Rotorblade, her foot knocked out its mono eye. The rest of its body crash into the wall and broke into pieces.

Lilac ran inside the ships hail avoiding the many flamethrowers, she jumped to a platform to platform, though the swarrlalling platform gives Lilac a headache sometimes. After she made it out she encountered Spade again.

"You just don't know when to fold, do you?"

"Don't you get it!? Lord Brevon's the murder!"

"Thanks for the tip. Now get of our ship or I'll throw you over board!"

"Like that'll happen!"

"Oh well. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

The Wall climber mount attack one of the two intruders with its electric bolt attack. Milla jumped forward to avoid the bolt. She summoned her green block and threw it at the robot. The robot avoided the projectile by moving up the ceiling and attacked again with a crystal pillar. The pillar fall in the floor and a wave of crystals sprouted out of the ground.

Milla jumped over the crystals, landed on the pillar. The pillar moved up to where the wall climber mount is. Milla summoned her green block again, but this time she mentally turned it into a green beam of energy, the beam blast through the robot, and it shot circuit the robot.

The hound girl landed softly on the floor. Pliny ran to her side. "Are right one more time! Hopefully it'll work!" The magician looks up, she aimed her hand at the machine and close her eyes; she mentally thinks of lightning.

A blue energy ball, from Pliny's hand, she transformed the ball into a beam. It shoots through the robot. The robot fell down. Milla and Pliny moved out-of-the-way. They looked at the wreckage. Smoke filled the area, for a short wail; the fan turbines got rid of the smoke.

The closed entry to the armory slide opens just now.

"Are you okay?" Milla ask her idol.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Pliny ask worriedly.

Milla nodded in reply. "Now we shut down the cannons, right?"

Pliny Shook her head.

"We're supposed to destroy those cannons, Milla. If we turned off those cannons and leave then someone would turned them back on." Pliny said pointing at the armory. Recalling on what the shell- um, alien had told them.

Milla blushed response, "Oh right of course. But how are we going to the canons without blowing up ourselves?"

"I dabble in pyrotechnics. Leave it to me~!" She said with a slyness tone as she ran inside the armory. Milla smiled and followed suit.

Lilac Moved forward in a handstand twirl and knocked out Spade off the flight deck.

The dragon girl ran up the edge to see if he actually flew off.

"Beginners luck!" Spade said to Lilac as he is hanging on to the chopper.

"Spade wait!" but it was too late the chopper with Spade lifted the battle field.

Lilac notice the bottom entrance to the armory is now open. She claimed downed to see the cannons auto firing. She use her various tendrils whips to the ships cannons, it wasn't soon that all of the cannons were destroyed by her attacks.

Tourque showed up with the plane. "Good job Lilac now hope on!"

Lilac nodded and hoped on the backseat.

Lilac see's all of her friends onboard Zoe's airship safe and sound as they landed.

Lilac ran up to the three girls, "I'm glad that you guys are okay."

"Yeah were okay, nothing to worry about!" Carol grinned.

The group heard a couple of explosions. They looked to see the earth ship on fire and plummeting down to the ground.  
>"Pliny and I took out the cannons." Milla spoke up.<p>

"Well… looks like I over did It."

Lilac glance at the magician, "Wait, you did this?"

"Yea. They have some really explosives stuff on board." Pliny put her hand on her hip.

"Nice one."

"Guys! I spotted something heading towards us. It's coming in fast!" Tourqe excaimed.

A giant green peacock slam onto the flight deck, Lilac and Co ran up to the bird and it apperd it had a rider. It Prince Dali.

"You will face justice, surrender!"

"Not a chance!"

"So you all have chosen death, how pathetic!" The Prince sneered.

The cyber peacock flew upwards into the sky, it made a corkscrew, then dived back down. The bird headed towered the group. They quickly avoided the enemy, Tourqe use his blaster gun at the cyber peacock, but the bird every shot.

The robot plummets back down, Tourqe charged up his blaster gun. The cyber peacock down on the flight deck, Tourqe quickly rolled to evaded and made his point blank fire at Prince Dali. The plasma fire blew of two of its tail feathers.

Prince Dali retilateded by activated the birds laser beams wail swoopping down again. "You intalinet worm. Behold my true power!" but Lilac jumped up and kicked down at the bird, which damaged it.

Tourqe fired at the bird once more and it took five hits. Tourqe was expending the robot to swep back down again but the bird charged up its laser, the bird open it mouth.

"Everybody watch out"

As soon it charged up a pink blast ball hit the pecoks head, its causes the bird mout function.

"Nice shot Torque." Carol said.

"Thank but were not out of the woods just yet."

The cyber Peacock made one last swoop, but Lilac use her dragon boost. She successfully damaged the robots body one last time. The robot body cracked and trailing in smoke.

Prince Dali was not happy "This isn't far from over!" shouted wail he flew away along with the rest of the ships along with Prince Dali of Shuigan.

"Yeah! There finally backing off!" Lilac cheered along with her friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 minutes later Jade Creek, Jungle.<em>**

Zoe's airship began to fall. Lilac and friends holding on to their dear life. The ship crash landed in to a river. Carol clings on to the sail rope, Pliny and Milla all wet with all the splash of water. Milla shook herself to dry and Pliny announce that she's going to get chang.

"Huh. So that's why your airships are bout-shap…" Tourqe cometed.

Lilac jumped out of the water.

"How could Zao do this?"

"He must of thought we were he needed."

"We would've been ready if he had told us. No wonder Brevon's gotten away with everything. Our leaders too brain-dead to pay attention to anything but themselves!" Lilac rant died shortly, "Never mind. I'm just… I don't know." She said softly.

"It's all right." torque looked out in the disttness then look back at Lilac. "How far is the closest city?"

"Shang Tu is just a few miles east. The river should take us there."

Tourqe look out again, "We'll give that Panda guy an update on our situation. The mastister might be able to help."

"I hope he believe us…" Lilac said worriedly.

Milla sate on to lege of the ship, scratching her ears. Lilac waked up to her.

"Things have been pretty crazy so far huh?"

"Yeah..."

"How long have you been away from your parents?"

"I'm not sure… it feels like a really long time."

"And you been alone in the woods ever since?"

Milla nodded, "Yeah…"

"I hope the doesn't sound weird, but… that's kind of impressive. I wouldn't survive a day without my treehouse."

"Hey... When this is all over, how about wee have a girls' night out? Just you, me and Pliny?"

"You mean... a playdate?"

"Something like that. We could try out some dresses, or maby buy a huge plat of sushi and just pig out."

"What about Carol? Can she come too?"

"Good luck getting her to put a dress on."

Milla laughter in response, and lance her fingers, "Well, sure! I'd like that!"

"So, uh, how did you two meet anyway? A green cat and a purple dragon girl seem like a weird mix."

"Yeah. We were part of a street gang called the Red Scarves. We used to make crazy money form martial arts tournaments." Carol grinned.

"Is that where you met Spade?"

"Yep. He was cool at first, but, uh... things got weird."

"Why?"

"Well, there's... there's lines we don't cross. And he crossed 'em."

"If Spade is a Prince Dail's brother, doesn't that make him a Prince Too?"

"I guess so. He never talked about it."

"Look everyone the city!" Carol and Torque look at the horizon to see the beautiful city of Shang Tu. Milla ran all fours wail Lilac walked up to see the city.

* * *

><p><strong><em>20 minutes later. Jade Creek, jungle.<em>**

Ting and Chufai, pushing their plane through a pathway through the bamboo jungle.

"Man, I never thought that thing would run out of gas already!" Chufai complained, pushing on the right wing. She glance at Ting, "I'm so grateful that I'd land safely this time…"

"This time? I hope you didn't hurt yourself trying to tame these flying contraptions…" Ting glance at her panda girl companion.

Chufai shook her head in replied.

"My uncle showed me some flight lessons. It was a virtual test at my school, I'd fail twice." Chufai smiled sheepishly. "Mayor Zao wanted to bank on flying cars of the future, and we have to take flying lessons."

Ting giggled "Oh my, flying cars?"

Chufai slowly nodded.

Ting and Chufai started laughing at the thought. Soon after the laughter, "Hey look! There's Song Lake, which means ware close to the town!" Chufai exclaimed, ran on up to the lake. Ting White followed her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jade Creek, Song Lake town<em>**

The lake is as beautiful as Chufai saw it on TV; the lake glittered in the sunlight, falling pink petals from the tress, and a fisher boat sailing across. "Oh my gosh, this place is so appealing~! It better than I thought it was!"

Ting look at the towering shrine and several houses and buildings '_thing have changed a lot since I last been here_' she thought. "Yeah this place does look pretty."

"I know, can you believe it!? It's so pretty! I'm so grateful that I have my GPS with me!"

Ting just smiled at her panda companion. She walked up closer to the water to stare at her reflection, Ting pick up a pebble and threw at the lake, Chufai joined her.

"Sooo about this Spade guy, how much do you know about him?" Chufai ask wail threw a pebble.

"Oh, I don't know him much, but days ago he pulled me out of this lake and he brought me to Shang Mu."

"Really?"

Ting White nodded.

"Well to clarify, I followed him to Mayor's place at the Kingdom. I'm surprised that Zao and Ming Zu were quick to know who I am and let me live in the palace. Me and Spade we gone our separate ways afterward." Tings brows frowned.

"Yeah I figured as much, very interesting hehe." Chufai grinded. "I bet that the Mayor of Shang Mu would be scrambling everywhere to find us."

Ting laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. We'll break time over we should head to the village right now."

Chufai stretched, "We definitely should."

The two girls went back to the plane and pushed the plane onward to the village. Suddenly, three cloaked figures with armor riding motorcycles showed up and circled the girl and their plane.

After they stopped circling, presumably the leader spoke "Well, well, well look what we have here?"

"W-who are you guy?" Ting ask with a hint of concern.

"These guys are the red Scarves…" Chufai said rolling her eyes.

Ting was about to replied-

"Darn right we're the red Scarves! Now how about you give us that plane, your crystals and your money!"

Chufai smilingly shrugged "Sorry guys we really don't have anything, how about you lets us though."

The bickers Ninjas laughed. "And what if we say 'no'?"

"You really don't have a choice at the matter, I've learned how to fight losers like you guys," She sticks out her tongue at the bickers.

"We'll see about that! Let's get Em!" ~Room~ Room~ The bickers charged at the panda girl, with their motor bikes.

Chufai sprinted and jumped kicked at the first biker, knocking the Scarves member out. Another bicker with a baseball bat charged at her, the biker made his swing, but the panda girl ducked. Chufai grabbed the biker's arm and spin the thief around until finally she frow him to the large thick bamboo.

Chufai cast a glare at the last frighten bicker. "Heheh.. Retreat, retreat!" the bicker road back on the away from the two strangers followed by the other two previously defeated bicker companions.

As the bikers lifted, "Chu, that was amazing! I didn't knew you learn Kung Fu!" Ting ran up to her friend.

it's nothing, I've learned it from my dad." Chufai brow frowned and scratch the back of her head.

"Your dad? Is he a Kung Fu master?"

"I'll tell you more it on the way. Hey I can even tell you some kung Fu move I've learn once we get to Song Town." Chufai smiled.

"It's a deal!" It best for the green haired Kyrin Dancer and her friend to press onward to the town before more thief showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong>

**Original fanfic arthurs: Spine09(aka LionsFang51), Co-written by Crow from the Freedom Planet Forum**.

**Freedom Planet (c) GalaxyTrail Games**

**OC's belong to their creators**.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque stood patiently on the deck of the ship as it exited the forest river. The natural flow of the river had carried them to their destination – Shang Tu. Sunlight shone upon the deck as the ship left the shadows of the forest, the crew covered their eyes against the sudden brightness.

Conveniently, a towboat passed right by them and Torque yelled out for it. Their ship was still damaged, and getting to the docks from here would require some help.

Carol noticed that Pliny was missing from the deck.

"Hey, where did the showgirl go? Someone check up on her and tell her we're here."

"She's probably still drying herself from the splash when we landed. I'll go." Lilac giggled.

"No need for that." Pliny came out of her private quarters, in a bright new dashing red dress. It is similar to the old dress that she was previously wearing, but without the gold braces, a dark red sleeveless high low turtleneck top. She still wore the red arm sleeves and her knee length red skirt with a black sash on the waistline. she also wore the same pink boots with the flame markings on them.

"Wow, is that a new dress? It's even sparkling in the sunlight!" Milla ran up to her, admiring it, followed by Lilac as well.

"Yeah, that looks really good on you."

"Oh, its nothing special really…" Pliny blushed awkwardly.

Carol and Torque shook their heads, and went back to observing the help from the towboat.

"You fancy-folks from Shang Mu? That's mighty nice ship you got, it looks more for air-travel, you know." The panda towboat driver asked as he latched a hook onto the giant ship.

"Uhh, yeah, we ran into abit of an accident… We were just carried by the river till now." Torque was not sure he was keen to start a conversation with this guy, but he needed his help to get to the docks.

"Well, you sure got lucky I was around…" The panda laughed and went back into the towboat.

Torque then turned to the rest of the crew, "As soon as we land, we need to get to the palace immediately. Lilac, Carol, you two know the way, right?"

"Sure!" "Yeah!" The two girls replied together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song Lake Town<strong>_

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*

The girls were panting more as they continued pushing the plane, they could see roofs of houses from where they were now, the village was not that far away.

"Just a little further and we'll be there!" Chufai encouraged, though still panting.

They soon arrived at the gate of the village.

A mouse was sitting next to it, engrossed in his newspaper until he heard the puffing of the two girls. He immediately jump up from his chair and offered some help.

"Greetings, I'm Moe, gatekeeper of Song Town. Do you two ladies need any help? That plane seems quite heavy."

"Nah, its okay, we got this, but could you tell us if there's a workshop in this town?" Chufai responded, while still pushing the plane along with Ting.

"Ah yes, there is!" Moe drew a mini-map from his pocket and pointed at location of the workshop. "Say, why don't you girls have this first, I have a few spare ones anyway."

Ting accepted the map and bowed, "Thank you for the kind gesture."

The words and Ting's gracefulness caused Moe to slightly blush, as the two girls continued pushing the plane through the gate.

However, once they were inside the town, they were met with two onlookers from the town-folks. two little girls pushing a plane through Song Town wasn't exactly an everyday sight. Chufai tried to look down as she felt awkward, but Ting was eagerly studying the layout of the town. It seemed so different than what she remembered… The small village had now became a bigger town, even one with a gate.

A tall hill was visible throughout their trip into the town, Ting had noticed it while returning smiles to curious towns-folks as they passed by them. A spirit shrine could be seen resting on top of it... 'At least that hasn't changed'.

Chufai's faced was still down. "Ughh, this is embarrassing… Ting, wanna chat it off?" She was still not looking up.

"Sure.. why don't you tell me about those Kung Fu techniques?"

"Oh, right! Well, where should I start?" Chufai finally held her head up, her eyes beaming with enthusiasm. "How about that move I did on the Red Scarves back then?" Ting nodded, letting her friend continue.

Though people were still staring, the Chufai was too engaged in their conversation to remember or notice anymore.

"…And I even trained in all sorts of places, temples, hills-"

"Speaking of hills, do you know anything about the Spirit Shrine up on that hill?" Ting interrupted, though she had been listening keenly to her friend, her mind still loitered around the Spirit Shrine.

"The Spirit Shrine?" Chufai took a quick glance at it and turned back to Ting. "Well, there was a story about Shang Tu's last Princess falling into a lake, but never found. So, she sort of… disappeared?" Ting was puzzled.

"And how does that relate to the Shrine?"

"Well, it's just a myth. An organization called the Sky Lotus runs this town, and they believe in that myth, I think they're whack jobs though. The Shrine is a mausoleum to the Shang Tu Royal Family, and more so the Great Dragon. I think you can see abit of the connection there..."

"Oh, we're here." Chufai stopped both her pushing and her sentenced. The duo stood in front of a dusty old mechanic shop, a warhog was seen inside, knocking some engine to pieces with a hammer while mumbling to himself.

"Let's hope he's friendly." Chufai gulped.

* * *

><p>Back in the palace of Shang Tu, Lilac and the rest was running as fast as they can to meet General Gong. The guards had been expecting their return so they were let in without much trouble. There was a lot of explaining to do, and they might be running out of time while Brevon continued with his scheme.<p>

"Ah! My friends, how did the negotiations fare?"General Gong greeted them with a smile, his bright attitude seemed as if he has already heard good news. Though soon that attitude would be shot down by the news which they would bear.

"Prince Dail took the stone." Lilac did not beat around the bush, and Gong's smile transform into a serious expression.

"We need to speak to the Magister immediately." Torque added.

Gong gave a short sigh, " I see… Very well, then. He deserves to know."

…

At the end of the main hall, the pillars were in a placed semi-circular fashion, decorated with bright blue banners with yellow outlines. The Magister stood in the center, looking at the Kingdom of Shang Tu, which was portrayed just beyond the pillars. The Kingdom Stone had been stolen, and their world was now faced with an energy crisis. One could not tell what was on his mind, but probably could guess he was deeply concerned with not only his own Kingdom, but Avalice itself.

"Magister, General Gong has received news of the Kingdom Stone from the neutral party! The Kingdom Stone has been stolen by Prince Dail, and the neutral party have requested to see you."

A guard announced.

"I see. Let them in." The Magister did not turn around.

"Yes sir!"

The panda Priestess Neera, came out from another entrance upon hearing the news. Having no need for words, at least not yet, she stood by the Magister's side.

Gong continued to led the rest of them through the large doors to the main hall of the palace and came to a kneel as the Magister turned around, while Lilac and her party came to a bow.

Torque was wasting no time.

"A thousand good greetings to you, Magister."

And neither the Magister as well.

"Its my understanding that Shuigang is now in possession of the Kingdom Stone."

"Not exactly, Your Greatness. Someone else has it." Torque's voice was low, probably with worry due to the uncertainty whether the Magister will believe him.

"…Explain."

'Well, here goes.' Torque thought and took a deep breathe.

"It's been taken by a warlord named Brevon. He has been manipulating the three kingdoms into waging war."

"And you have proof of this?" The question which Torque thought the Magister might ask. He had prepared evidence, though not the best that could he could get his hands on, but proof none the less.

He unstrapped a mechanical part which had been tied to his Shell-disguise, and placed it before him.

"This is a fragment of one of Brevon's machines. Have your scientists examine it. You'll find that its mineral composition doesn't match anything that's build on your world."

It wasn't something that could proof Brevon's existence directly, but it could proof that extra-terrestrial beings were now on their planet, which he could link to Brevon.

The Magister proceeded towards the evidence, but before he could bend down and pick it up, Neera interrupted.

"Wait! Don't touch it."

She proceeded towards Torque herself, while Torque himself took a gulp. Did she still doubted his explanation?

"This theory you have of a man from another world sounds highly suspicious, at best."

Yes, she did.

This was what Torque feared. The reason why he did not directly seek help from the officials and governing powers on Avalice. He was lucky enough to meet Lilac and her friends who believed him, though, but not everyone on Avalice was as trusting as they were.

"If you will allow me to explain, Magister, I have a different theory in mind." Neera began, turning towards to Magister.

"Proceed."

"This is nothing but an attempt from Mayor Zao to cover up the atrocity he committed against our Kindgom Stone." She turned her attention back on Lilac and her group, with a more hostile tone. "He must have offered you a generous reward to come here and make up this ridiculous story. After all, you can't resist money, Sash Lilac and Carol Tea. And that must be Pliny Yun."

"And you know our names because..?" Lilac gave a puzzled look.

"Reports of the '_famous_' Pliny and her atrocities reach far and wide, even to here in Shang Tu. I'm sure the Mayor must have paid her off, even willing to hire such monstrosity, its something we can expect from Mayor Zao. As for you, you were quite the fortune teller, so I couldn't resist doing a little background check. Not only have the two of you being stealing crystal shards, you've been working for the same group that claimed responsibility for the stone's theft…" Carol and Lilac's heart both skipped a beat as the name came out from Neera's mouth.

"The Red Scarves."

Lilac responded with a gasp, but Carol attempted a façade. "Hey, look Lilac! Its our identical twin sisters!" Carol was barely holding her smile.

"They're criminals and spies, your Excellency." Neera finally announced.

"Is this true?" The Magister questioned the group. It had unexpectedly come to this, though being doubted was one issue, the group was now being accused of a conspiracy. Torque was unsure of what to do at this point.

"We were just-" "Wait." Carol began, and was Lilac stopped her. If it was an accusation based on their past, Lilac couldn't let Torque, Milla and Pliny get caught up in it. She had to resolve this by explaining clearly, if Carol had a slipped of tongue it would not do them good either.

"Magister, we're no longer members of the Red Scarves. It was a long time ago. We did what we had to do to survive." She tried to as assuring as possible. Unfortunately, with that, the Magister turned his back on them.

"Detain them until further notice. Make sure the Commander and his 'evidence' are properly quarantined." And with that announcement from the Magister, Neera raised her staff. A sudden glow beamed from its crystal and ice cages landed individually on everyone of Lilac's party.

And with that announcement the Magister, Neera raised her staff. A sudden glow beamed from its crystal and ice cages landed individually on everyone of Lilac's party.

"Heyheyhey! Easy!" Torque almost stumbled, surprised by the falling cages. Milla covered her head, startled as well. Both Carol and Pliny was so stunned that they didn't even move, but just stood there eyes wide.

"Magister, please! We don't have time for this!" Lilac begged.

"You're right, take them away immediately." The Magister turned back at them, although now it seems all chances of convincing him was now gone.

Had telling the truth been the wrong option? Or would it have been better if she lied and denied their involvement with the Red Scarves? Either way, there was not turning back now.

"Examine the fragment! Examine it!" Torque cried, as the Royal guards whisked their cages out of the main hall.

Carol and Milla sat helplessly in theirs, while Pliny's anger was quite obvious. A small flame appeared in her hands, but as she turned to look at Lilac, who just shook her head with disappointment, the flame extinguish. Lilac must've not want to cause anymore trouble for the time being, not only losing the trust of the Magister, but increasing the distrust at the same time would not be a good idea.

* * *

><p>The warhog grunted and mumbled as continued to dig into the plane's opened hull. Piece of metal were flanged out, flying towards Chufai's direction. "Hey, old man! I wanted you to fix the plane! Not tear it into pieces!" Chufai shouted, all the same time ducking and avoiding the screws and parts flying. The warhog would've reacted by turning up and shouting back, but he bumped his head on the cover as he did.<p>

"It ain't no use, girly, the main engine's dead. And the name's Plump! Don't call me old man!" He slowly pulled out this, rubbing his head.

"Did you had to pull out that many parts then? Look at all the pieces on the floor!" True enough, the workshop was now scattered with bits and pieces of parts. Chufai had expected a mechanic to be more careful and neat with his work.

"I'll put them back in… as soon as I find a replacement for the engine. What ja do? Overworked it? Don't you know you're not supposed to fly when you're that low on fuel?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Chufai argued. How could they know they'd have stolen a plane that was low on fuel?

"Fine, fine, don't get so worked up. It's probably gonna take 7 hours before I can get this fixed. I'll work faster without you here disturbing me, why don't ja run off and find your friend?" Plump gestured her out the door while he put his head back into the opened hull.

'Hopefully the plane won't be just a pile of metal scraps when I get back.' Chufai reluctantly exited the workshop.

…

Ting was sitting on a bench, a mile away from the workshop. She had left explaining the problems to Chufai, who was obviously more knowledgeable about planes then her. It was unfortunate her first time flying had to end with a rough ending though, but at the same time she was glad that Chufai was there.

Her eyes were glued on the Spirit Shrine, thinking about the story Chufai has told her. It was intriguing how similar the situation story was to her own, with few differences between it being a princess and a dancer/singer. She had many questions for this future she was now in, many still unanswered, but still more questions came to her.

The Shrine was becoming more and more compelling to her as she came to these thoughts. Perhaps she should explore and seek out the answers herself…

"Whatcha doing? Admiring the scenery?" Chufai rested herself on the bench next to Ting, stretching out her limbs. "That old man said it was gonna take 7 hours to get the plane fixed… but isn't it just replacing the engine? Oh well, he chased me out saying he'll work faster alone, but I think he just doesn't want me around telling him off for being messy."

"Umm… since we're free, I was wondering if we could head up to the Spirit Shrine…" Ting suggested, twiddling her fingers.

"I was sort of thinking we should look for an Inn first.. I'm not sure how popular Song Town is to outsiders, but I don't want to end up sleeping on this bench when it gets dark." Chufai scratched her head.

"Okay then… I was just thinking of maybe practicing some moves over there that I learnt from the Mistress back in Shuigang, but I guess you're right."

Upon hearing those words, Chufai saw a great learning opportunity. "Aww, what the heck, we'll go to the Shrine first!"

* * *

><p>The once majestic Shuigang palace now had a sinister look in the night. The overall image of the structure it hadn't changed, but since the past few days, the aura of it did.<p>

The hall where the soldiers of Shuigang once assembled, Brevon's army of green-eyed mechanical soldiers now stood in their placed.

The throne where the mighty King had once rested on, now occupied by a mysterious cloaked figure.

In-between them, was Brevon himself, with the brainwashed Prince, Dail, and the Brevon's most powerful mercenary, Serpentine, at his sides. The robot, Syntax floated above them.

With so many fearsome individuals, just being in such an environment could make a baby cry.

"It has come to my attention that there are still Chasers among us." Brevon spoke, raising his hand while his voice echoed through entire hall.

"We must neutralize them." He formed a fist.

As if on cued, Syntax generated a holographic image above them. The image displayed a purple dragon girl in blue, a green cat on a red motorcycle, a dog running on all fours and green humanoid in armor. It was big enough to be seen throughout the whole hall, as if the hall was a cinema.

"TSSHAH! I'll get you, commander!" Serpentine snarled at the last figure.

With a blink, the image changed to a map. A topographic map.

"According to our intelligence reports, direct infiltration of the city will be impossible without exposing our operations."

Syntax's robotic voice explained, though it was a female voice, one could not feel any humanity coming from it, similar to the rest of Brevon's army of machines.

"As soon as they leave, I want them dragged to our remote base. Do whatever it takes to bring them under our control." Brevon's voice was so menacing, any soldiers would fear to disobey the order, even though his army of consisted of only machines. Machines who would follow his orders to a T.

With that, the army turned to leave, the sound of their synchronized foot-steps could be heard throughout the palace as they marched. Prince Dail and Serpentine followed behind.

"How goes the first task I've given you?" The cloaked figure on the throne suddenly spoke up.

"Ah yes, the sub tunnel. It is nearly completed. You will be able to access the submerged ruins in an hour." Brevon turned back to face the figure.

Despite being on the throne with we're steps higher, Brevon was able to look at the cloak figure equally in the eye due to his height. Brevon was not showing any weaknesses. He had not known anything about this individual, but the abilities she had shown was enough to prove she was powerful. Yet, they had made a deal that was beneficial to both parties.

"You have done well, very well in fact, to have it completed in such a short time. I shall visit the Thermal Base in an hour then." The figure got up from the Throne.

"I will be in my quarters till then. But first, let me warn you, let there not be any disappointments upon my arrival at the Thermal base."

With that, she exited the hall

* * *

><p>The Shrine looked even more magnificent up close. Ting was mesmerized as she walked down the concrete pavement, the scenery had reminded her of her time in Shuigang. As she neared the Shrine with each step she took, her attraction to the Spirit Shrine grew, as if it were calling out to her.<p>

Her attention was absorbed to the point where she had not noticed Chufai was still far behind her, who was still trying to catch her breath after the long climb from the bottom of the hill.

"Ting! Wait up!" Chufai's cry seemed unheard. Though she was trained in martial arts before, the climb was long enough to tired her out for abit. Though Chufai was now more amazed at how her friend who had climbed the same distance, seemed unfazed.

There seemed to be a crowd at the front of the Shrine, probably a group of tourist. Ting did not seemed to notice them, as she walk through them undisturbed. The group seemed to be praying, with their heads down and their hands together. The panda followed her friend through, trying her best to avoid walking into anyone.

"Ting, whats the hurry? You could've waited for me… Whao!"

The duo stood in the presence of a Great Dragon Statue in the Shrine. The statue was surrounded by treasures as well, some which looked antique and some which looked priceless. All this made them feel as if they were in a Palace of the 3 Kingdoms, making sense as this place was used by the Shang Tu Royal Family.

Ting was still fixated on the statue, and she was now joined by Chufai, who was also still taking in the sight. Chufai made a dramatic sigh, she looked downed as the spirit shrine had brought some bad memories… and _them_.

However, a sharp pain suddenly seeped through Ting, as if someone was poking a needle in her forehead. Her sight and hearing seemed to have become distorted, as if her sight of images were turning into a whirlpool. Ting couldn't tell if she was still standing or about to fall anymore, she wanted to turn to Chufai for help, but she couldn't turn her head and her body wouldn't move. She attempted to cry out, but her mouth did not open.

Ting felt as if she was frozen... again, with only distorted sight and hearing. Chufai will noticed it and shake her out of it, she hoped. As if on cue, she could hear Chufai's distorted voice. Her tone was in despair, though. She could not make out the sentence among the distortion, but it Chufai repeated the sentence again. This time, certain words were clear to her from some reason.

"They took him…. Away from me…. Took him…. From this world…. Red…. Scarves…."

While hearing this, her vision distorted again.

The whirlpool of images disappeared.

Replaced by a bright light. A blue bright light.

Ting could not make it out, but it looked like the Kingdom Stone.

A flash followed up, though it was only a brief moment, what seemed to be a portrait appeared.

Inside it stood a family. A Kylin family. A father, a mother… and a very young daughter.

They were donned in outfits befitting Shang Tu's Royal family.

"Ting?"

Though before Ting could make anything else out… the image began to shake. At first it was gentle, and slowly it began violent. The image started to shatter, with pieces falling off, following the frequency of this 'earthquake' she was experiencing.

The section with the father broke off.

"Ting..."

The section with the mother broke away as well.

"Ting..!"

The last piece remained, it was the piece which displayed the daughter. Another bright flashed followed up as it shattered.

"TING!"

…

The two girls stared into each other's eyes, one who looked like she just woke up, and the other with a worried expression. Chufai's hands were on Ting shoulders, though they were trembling with sweat.

"Huh..? What... happen?"

"I don't know! But your eyes were… they were glowing. When I called you, you didn't respond…"

"Oh… I'm really sorry you got this worried… It's nothing really, I'm okay." She placed her own hand onto Chufai's who was still trembling.

This was not the first time this happened to her.

…

From outside the Shrine, Yang Po had witnessed the whole event. She hid behind one of the pillars, continuing to eavesdrop on the two girls. She had originally came to reprimand them, whom she thought was just two ill-mannered girls that had the gall to waltz through an area where people were praying. Being a member of the Sky Lotus as well, it was her role to educate those who were ignorant of respect for the town's traditions.

She had heard the reports of the Kylin girl from General Gong and the bird officer before, of what transpired in Shang Mu. Having them in this territory now was something she did not expect. The Magister and General Gong needed to know.

…

"I sure hope that old man didn't break to pieces. A plane like that is kinda hard to come by."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing, he's a mechanic, after all."

The two girls gossip under the orange sky, as they were on their way back to the shop. It had been almost 6 hours since they had left their plane under the care of that ragged warhog. Chufai was still worrying on how that mechanic does things, having watched him in action firsthand.

"And I think he might have done something even worse than what I can imagine."

She darted towards the shop, along with Ting, which was now surrounded by what seems to be a crowd. Squeezing pass people and coming to a halt at the crowd control barrier.

The shop was in a state worse than before, with even more parts laying scattered around. Plump was seen talking to a cop, with the other cops searching up the place. However their plane was nowhere in-sight.

"Who... who are these people? Royal guards?"

"Not exactly… though they are similar, royal guards do patrol and maintain peace, but they are part of the army too. But when the kingdom's at war, it means they might not be able to focus on keeping law and order. That's where these guys come in. They keep the law and order, but they're not under the direct orders of the Magister himself."

"I see…"

Ting hadn't heard of such a group since her time, but she was not that surprised, considering how she had learn of groups such as the Red Scarves and the Sky Lotus. The people of Avalice must have become more organized since her time, though not exactly as a whole kingdom.

Chufai leaped over the barrier, and was immediately shouted at by one of the cops. This caught Plump's attention as well, who came running over (and almost stumbled on the debris strewn across the floor).

"Uhh sir, you see, these two girls are the owners of that plane… I think they deserve the right to know."

"Know what? What happened to our plane? You didn't blew it up, did you?!" Chufai was hopping mad, with Ting trying to calm her down.

"Sorry miss, it seems your plane was stolen." The cop explained, "It seems that the infamous Red Scarves are behind this."

"They suddenly came into the shop, and before I knew it, I was out cold. I woke up to find the plane gone, as well as some of my other valuable equipment."

There was a cracked on one of Plump's tusks as well, which had not been there when they first met him.

"Red Scarves…?" Chufai was silent.

Ting remembered what had happened in the Spirit Shrine, though she could not remember clearly if Chufai had really said it back then, or was it something she had dreamt up.

"THAT DOES IT!" Chufai suddenly exploded. Startling everyone around here, even to extend where Plump landed on his butt.

"We're going after them too then!" She announced, putting her arm over Ting's shoulders.

"There's no way I'm going to let them continue taking things from me…" She mumbled that under her breath.

"Whao, calm down, miss. We understand your frustration, but we can't be letting civilians be getting involved in this, even with them being victims. The Red Scarves are a dangerous group, and it would be best for you to leave things to us."

"But-"

"Please understand, we are trying to prevent the situation from escalating into something even more dire. And it's getting late, I heard you ladies are from out of town, have you rented an inn or found a place yet?"

Chufai wanted to retort, but the cop was right. It had been a long day since they've got into town, and they had not found a place to spend the night yet.

"Let's go, Chufai." Ting held her friends hand and led her through the town.

…

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

"Chufai… I'm trying to sleep…" Ting pulled the blanket over her head.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Ting! I didn't mean to wake you." Chufai had been pacing back and forth in the room. Her feet were tapping on the tatami mat as she did.

"Aren't you tired? It's still isn't daybreak yet…" Ting said from underneath the blanket.

"I got a few Zs in, but I can't sleep anymore…"

'Maybe because the Red Scarves took something from you again…?' Ting thought in her mind. She had no idea how she could calm her down now, the din caused by Chufai was making it hard for her to sleep too.

Maybe if she just closed her eyes again, her sleepiness would do its work, despite the sound.

Slowly,

She could slip into darkness,

With total silence,

In the comfy futon,

For a proper rest….

*RINNNNNNNG*

Ting's eyes were wide open now. She stared at Chufai, was seem to be talking excitedly over the phone.

"Who was that?"

"The cops, and guess what, they found the Plane's location! And sleeping on the futon is more comfortable than the mat you know?"

"I'll… keep that in mind… Wait, where're you going?"

"To get our plane, of course!"

"You mean the cops got it back from the Scarves?"

"Well, not exactly... not yet at least. But I'll be sure to get it back!"

"I don't think it's such a good idea…"

"Don't worry, I'll be working with the cops, and under their protection, of course!"

The door slammed shut before Ting could say anything else.

The dancer sighed, "Oh Chu…" She got off the bed "I guess I'll talk to Mr Yeow, the INN Manager and see if I he needed anything." Ting White had a brainstorming idea, "Wait! I know what will cheer her up!" She checked the clock next to the TV.

"Good. It's not even lunch time yet!" Ting White said happily, and walk out the room

…

On the entrance of town, Moe rocked back and forth on his chair. It had been a quiet night, like many other usual nights, he'd wished something more exciting would happen sometimes. Like meeting those two cute girls today, or having the Red Scarves coming through here instead of how they'd always sneak into town from some other parts. His job as a gatekeeper wasn't very interesting, being between opening and closing the main gate.

And he was just about to have his wish granted. A large dark figure was approaching to gate. He could only see its shadow on the light of the night sky. It took heavy steps. Moe's blood froze.

"What should I do...? What should I do…?"

He was panicking.

He jumped from his chair, and did the only thing which he could.

Opening the gate. If he could make it in time, he could rush into town and hide before whatever that shadow was reaches him.

"Well, thanks Moe!"

A familiar voice came from behind him.

He turned around to see the shadow towering over him.

Slowly, he looked up a saw the face of a smiling panda.

"General Gong?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shang Tu underground dungeon.<em>**

Lilac, Carol and Pliny are inside their jail. Pliny sat next to the wall watching Carol still plotting about their escape with Lilac. Milla have already dig her way out of this cell and it been hours was starting to get angest.

"When will we ever get out of here?" ask Pliny.

"Until Milla gets back," Said Lilac.

"How do you know that she haven't forgot about us? It's been hours."

"I know but you just got to be patient." Lilac smiled. "Yeah! Don't worry we're professionals!" Grinned Carol.

The Red Polar Bear Girl rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever you say guys." She got up and stretch out her limbs.

Three girls heard the dungeon door open. They glance at two figures. Neera Li walks in with Milla. Milla walked back to her sail with the other girls, Milla blush in embarrassment. Carol pouted, Pliny Yun face palmed and Lilac shook her head in disagreement.

"Nice try." said Neera Li.

"Well there goes that plan..." Sighed Carol

"I'm sorry..." Milla apologized.

Neera Li was about to walk away until.

"Wait!" Lilac ran up to the bars. Neera paused.

"Tell the Magister I want to confess!"

"What!?"

"Very well." sneered Neera and walked away.

"It's okay. I have an idea."

...

**_Shang Tu Palace Main Hall_**

Lilac with Neera apology and confessing to the Magister.

"So Torque has nothing to do with this. We forced him to help us against his will."

"I See"

"Since you have displayed integrity in revealing this farce, I will release your friend... but this does not change your own fate." The Magister crossed his arm and narrowed his eyes. "You and your companions have lied to us, and in doing so have wasted our time and resources. You will remain imprisoned until I deem otherwise."

"If I may make one last request... I want to say goodby to him and apologize for the trouble that I've cause."

"Very well. Make it quick."

...

"I don't know what to say... we needed Shang Tu's support."

"I know... but we can't do anything while we're all sitting behind bars we need more evidence." Lilac said worrying.

"But what about you guys?" ask torque.

"We'll catch up with you. Busting out of here will be a piece of crab cake." Lilac said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong>

**Original fanfic arthurs: Spine09(aka LionsFang51), Co-written by Crow from the Freedom Planet Forum**.

**Freedom Planet (c) GalaxyTrail Games**

**OC's belong to their creators**.


End file.
